


Wow

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, HUHUHUHU, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, and some humiliation?, hehehehe, i'm disgusting, it's sweet though, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage smut with Kagami~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that?" You purred, you eyelids hooded as you devoured your bound lover

Kagami's mouth was agape as if he were going to speak, but no words were able to escape his lips. You squeezed his cock playfully, causing his body to twitch with pleasure. You smirked, satisfied with his reaction. You ran your free hand along the warm, sticky skin of his chest and up to the back his neck, cradling his head in your hand as you lean closer to his helpless form. 

You had been teasing him for a while now, edging him closer and closer to release, but stopping just before he breaks, torturing him ever so sweetly. 

This was the third time he neared ejaculation. So close, he could almost taste it. 

You kissed his neck, licking his skin and breathing heavily into his ear.

"Do you wanna cum? Huh?" You taunted, knowing that his mind was somewhere far away from this room. His eyes squeezed tighter as his breath hitches in his throat, he's so close, mere seconds from salvation.

You released his member, watching with a smirk as it twitched, desperately searching for friction. It wanted to cum so badly that it hurt.  
Kagami exhaled a small breath, his lungs finally working somewhat properly.

"What's the matter Kagami? Do you want something?" You snickered.

Kagami slowly opened one eye in order to look at you. His breathing was heavy as his chest heaved dramatically.

"I- I want... to-!" His words were cut short as you traced the underside of his shaft with your pointer finger.

"Hm?" You questioned.

"P-please... " Kagami managed to say, "please let me.. cum." His face was red hot with blush as he finally spoke those sweet words that you were dying to hear.

You kissed his cheek, smiling to yourself as you did so, then moved your lips slightly in order to meet his. You moved beautifully against his mouth, then glided your tongue along his bottom lip. You kissed the corner of his mouth, then his chin, then his neck, then his chest.... 

Kagami saw where this was going, and took a deep breath in order to calm himself, attempting to keep together what little dignity he had left.

You dragged your lips across the smooth contours of his abdominal muscles before following his happy trail down to his abused member. Kagami twitched when you glided your tongue all the way from the base of his cock to his over-sensitive tip. Deciding to tease him just a little bit more, you twirled your tongue around the head, causing him to gasp and throw his head back in pleasure. Then, finally, you tightly wrapped your lips around his thick cock, relaxed your throat muscles, and pushed all of him in his entirety into your throat. Kagami struggled for breath as you sucked him, moving from base to tip, and making sure to massage him with your tongue as you did so. 

That's when you heard it, the sweetest noise you had ever heard. It was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, but the important part is that it came from Kagami's parted lips. You looked up at him as you continued bobbing your head back and forth only to see his face twisted with torturous pleasure. His cheeks were red with blush, his eyes were squeezed shut, his goofy eyebrows were tilted just the right way and his beautiful mouth was agape. Seeing him so unraveled made your heart skip a beat. 

You sucked harder, rewarding him for his good behavior, and his body responded in all the right ways. His moans became more frequent, one escaping his lips every time his cock hit the back of your throat, and what a beautiful sound it was. 

Slowly, his moans grew louder, increasing in decibel with each bob of your head, and you were loving it. You tightened your lips around his member and moaned yourself, causing your mouth to vibrate against his cock. Kagami gasped, his legs twitching as you showed him a whole new type of pleasure. Kagami was close, and you knew it.

His moans quickened along with your pace, each stroke causing his pitch to get slightly higher as he neared his end. You grabbed his hips, gaining balance and enabling yourself to deepthroat him faster. 

Kagami struggled against his restraints, pulling hard against the leather straps that bound his hands, sweet noises escaping his lips.

"(Y-y/n)-... I'm- ... I'm gonna-!!"

Just then, he bucked his hips as his hot seed spilled down your throat, filling your mouth with a flavor that could only be described as 'Kagami.' He was speechless, his head clouded with bliss that he had never experienced before. 

You licked your lips clean before sucking on his cock again, prolonging Kagami's post ejaculation high. His chest heaved violently, Kagami was trying to catch the breath he never knew he lost.

You made you way back towards his face, stopping short and kissing the salty skin of his neck. You just kissed and nibbled there as Kagami tried to regain his composure, but even after his high finally wore off, all he could say was

"Wow..."


End file.
